Cinderella (PJO Style)
by HappyAnimalLover
Summary: Annabeth is a poor pauper who works as a slave for her evil stepmother. Percy is a prince who doesn't want to get married. What happens when their worlds collide? This story is going to take place in the kingdom of Aqualis.
1. I Have A Fairy What?

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Ugh! I hate being a servant. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. My father Fredrick got remarried to my evil stepmother, Helen after my mother, Athena passed away in childbirth. **(A/N IDK what's her name or what she looks like)**. I have two stepbrothers Matthew and Bobby. They are really nice. My stepbrothers are away visiting my Aunt Cheryl. My two evil stepcousins Melina and Isadora live with us. My stepmother Helen came up to me. Her brown hair was pinned in a tight bun and her icy blue eyes were glaring at me. "Here is your list of chores." She thrust the list into my hands. It read:

Get the Mail

Wash the Windows

Scrub the Floors

Clean the Bed/Bathrooms

Vacuum the Stairs

"Yes stepmother." I say, as she sweeps out of the room. I look at the list and decide to get the mail first. I go outside, open the mailbox and see 4 letters. There is one with my name on it. It reads:

_Dear Annabeth Katherina Chase,  
you are cordually invited to the Royal Ball. King Poseidon, Queen Salinda (Sally) and Prince Perseus (Percy) of Aqaualis will also be attending. Hope to see you there!_

_-The Royal Messenger -A.K.A Travis Stoll_

O.M.G. I'm invited to the Royal Ball. I smile. Suddenly, I hear a loud pop from behind me. I see a girl who looks about 16. About my age. Her hair is black and the tips are neon blue and purple. Her eyes are a beautiful sea-foam green. She has a loose white shirt, aqua blue tights and white knee high boots. "Hi, I'm Jade. Your fairy godmother." I was going to say that fairy godmothers aren't real and that she's insane, but she cuts me off. "I know you think fairy godmothers aren't real, but I can prove it." I cross my arms and say, "How?" She takes out a wand made of silver, I think. The top made a bunch of circles with a jade stone in the middle and miniature diamonds surrounding it.

**Jade's P.O.V**

"All right, hopes this goes better than last time." I mutter, thinking back to the time I accidently turned a costumer into a rat. I flick my wand towards her. She is showered in silver sparkles.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

After the sparkle shower, I looked at myself in the mirror that magically appeared in front of me. My curly honey-blonde hair sprawls down my shoulder and I have a beautiful dress. The dress is a beautiful shade of forest green. The top is sleeveless and the skirt is short. It has a leaf pattern and trimmed with gold. My eyes are framed by gold eyeliner and light brown eyeshadow. My cheeks are a beautiful pink and so are my lips. The shoes I have now are gold high heels, but I don't feel uncomfortable in them. "Believe me now?" Jade says. I turn toward her. "Yes. I totally believe you. Can you change me back? I like the look, but I don't think Helen, Melina or Isadora will." I say, spitting out their names with venom. She flicks her wand toward me, and I am back in my peasent clothes. A simple white (dirty white) short sleeved dress that I've outgrown, a brown vest and brown slippers. My hair is tied into a fishtail braid with a brown ribbon that has my name on it in black letters. "I think this belongs to you." Jade holds out her hand and I see a gold chain with a single charm on it. A heart. Jade clicks it open, as I realize it's a locket, to reaveal a picture of me and my father. The is words engraved on the back.

_I love you, Annabeth Kathrina Chase. You_

_will always be my little princess._

_-Fredrick Harold Chase_

I turn the locket in my hand, fingers trembling. I look at Jade with astounding eyes. At least I try too. She dissapears in a flash and a poof of sea-green smoke. On the ground is a letter. The envelope is purple with gold lettering. To Annabeth Kathrina Chase. I open the letter.

Dear Annabeth,

Just becuase I can grant wishes, doesn't mean I can't bring a little joy to your life. I will be there when you most need me. Give me a call.

-Jade ;-)

I take the envelopes and go inside. My stepmother and evil cousins are waiting fro me. Uh oh. I'm so busted.


	2. My Best Friend is A Princess

**Isadora's P.O.V**

That little brat is soooo gonna get it! My name is Isadora Rogerio **(Ro-ger-ri-o)**. My straight light brown hair is flowing down my back, while my  
dark brown eyes are glaring at her. "Where have you been?" My aunt screamed at her. "Just getting the mail, stepmother." My step-cousin replied politely.

Arg! Sometimes she can be such a twit! I just want to walk up to her and slap that look right of her face. My aunt held out her hand. "Hand over the mail. Now!" Annabeth handed over 3 pices of mail when there were 4. "Give me the last letter!" My aunt barked. She replied, "It's for me. My aunt sneered, "I don't care! Hand it over now!" Annabeth flinched and handed it over. Hah! That'll show her to disobey Aunt Helen.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Why does Helen hate me? What've I ever done to her? Ever since I met her she's done nothing but hate me. She opens the envelop. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "A BALL HELD TO FIND THE LOVE OF THE PRINCE SATURDAY NIGHT?!" She screams so loud you could hear it echo. "Girls," She said, not talking to me, but my two evil step-cousins. "This is a shot at the palace life. I want you too go shopping right now. Annabelle-" I roll my eyes. "Annabeth." I corrected. She ignores me. "Will help you get ready for tommorow night. Now, get your dresses and get your shop on! I need to get ready too. Need to look good for royalty." She rushed them out the door.

She turned to me. "Get your chores done! They better be done by the time we get back." I ask her, "Aren't I going too?" She replies, "Of course not! Who would want to be seen in public with you?" With those scathing words, she swept out of the room. Might as well get these chores done. I thought to myself. I heard a loud pop and turned around. It was Jade. She had on her same clothes from before. "Hey. Need a little help?" I nodded. "That wouldn't be so bad. Helen didn't say I couldn't have any help. Magical or mortal." Jade smiles. "Now your gettin' it. You want to get this down now or later?" I replied immeadiatly, "Now!" Jade nodded. "Done!" She snapped her fingers and the entire room was clean. I went upstairs to check if there was anything else I had to do, but it was all done.

I turn to her. "Wow! You are amazing! I know. Now, I have a suprise for you." I looked at her, clearly suprised. "For me?" She nods. She crossed her arms one then the other then nodded her head. They was a poof of electric blue smoke.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I was engulfed by a cloud of smoke the same color as my eyes. I was in a 2-story house facing a girl with black hair with tips of neon blue and purple. She had a loose white T-shirt, aqua blue tights and pretty boots. The girl standing next to her was Annabeth. Her eyes were closed. My childhood friend before my parents Zeus and my stepmother Hera found me and never let me leave the palace of Thundernia. The girl with the highlights pointed at me, as I was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When it clears I look at the mirror thaat just 'appeared' in front of me. A had a black shirt that said in silver letters,

'**You Like Barbie? I'll kill you too!'**, black ripped skinny jeans and silvery grey boots. I had my black eyeliner back (Hera made me take it off) and silver eyeshadow. "All right, Annabeth. You can look now." She removed her hand from Annie's grey eyes.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Thalia Grace was standing in front of me. I tackled her with a hug. "Wow! Hey Annie! I have my ribs and I'd like to keep them!" She choked out "Sorry, and don't call me Annie!" We spent all the day together, thanks to Jade. I explained to Thalia about the whole fairy godmother thing and suprisingly she believed way faster then I believed Jade. I heard footsteps. "They're coming!" She whispered. We both turned to Jade. "You goota get outta here!" She understood and nodded. She crossed her arms one at a time then nodded her head, like last time. In a flash, Jade and Thalia are gone. I really missed them. Melina opens the door.

She looks exactly like her sister except for the eyes. Her eyes are amber. She has somthing in her hand. They all do. "Did you finish your chores?" Helen asks. I nodded politley. "Yes stepmother." She insepected the house, like to see if I was lying. When she decidedit was clean enough she told me to go to bed. I chend into my PJ's. A purple owk tank top and grey pajama pants. I unbraid my hair and put them into pigtails. I pull the covers over me. _I love you too. daddy._

I think to myself, remembering the locket. I still have it around my neck, hidden beneath my clothes. I hold the locket in my hand and I drift off to sleep. That's the night dreams got me.


	3. I Take A Limo To The Palace

**A/N This story is going to be more or less like a modern Cinderella. So, that why it's more or less in the style that we where today. :-)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was standing in a garden. There was a house behind it. It wasn't large like the one I live in now, but it was low and humble. Wait, this is my old house when I lived with my father. Here I come now. The past me I mean. She had her blonde hair in pigtails and a simple white dress she was going towards the woods. I remember this! This is when I met that strange boy in the woods. He had messy black hair and sea-green eyes. I was about 10-yrs-old then. The past me looked both ways to make sure no one was following her. Her, me. Whatever. She took a deep breath and plunged into the dark forest.

**Percy P.O.V**

I can't believe this! My parents are forcing me to get married. When I finally fell asleep I was in the forest. I remember this is where I met that weird girl. After that, I never saw her again. The past me was running from the guards that were looking or me. The past me started to climb up a tree. Then, he heard singing. "When you are alone...You can always come home..." The past me started to listen to the melody more carefully, when the branch I was holding onto snapped. The singing stopped. And I fell into a pile of leaves. "Ow..." I moaned. He shifted through the leaves and came up. He saw that girl.

"You must've been the one singing." She nodded. "You must've been why the branch snapped." She had blonde hair as curly as a princesses and intelligent grey eyes. "Hi, my name is Per-" He heard guards blowing whistles. That meant they were going to search for me/him. "I have to go!" He started running. "Wait!"

She called. "I didn't get your name!" I/He called back, "And I didn't get yours!" With that he ran before the guards could fin out he'd/I'd been gone. I climbed over the fence, hopped over the rocks that went through the ravines and went into the castles back door. I went up to my room. Good they didn't find me. But, who was that girl? I kept thinking about her for the rest of my life and never forgot her. _If only I knew her_ name...

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

That boy I met in the forest so many years ago, I wish I knew his name. The next day, it was time to get my 'family' ready for the ball.I had to wash my cousins feet. Ew! Apply their faces masks, do their make-up and get them in their gowns. Melina's dress was light purple and all-out ball gown. The sleeves were black and goofy. Her hair was pinned in a updo that made her hair tower over everyone. Isadora or Isa for short had her hair down by her shoulders. Her dress was long and bright green with green eyeshadow to match.

"All right girls." Helen said. "Let's go. Oh, and Annabel-" I correct. "Annabeth." She rolls her eyes. "Finish those chores." After she left, I was waiting for my fairy godmother Jade? "Jade?" I called. "Jade?"

"FAIRY GODMOTHER!" I shout. She appears out a nowhere, sitting on the counter. "Hmm. 'Bout time you called. So, you want to go to the ball, right?" I nod. "Then you'll need a dress." She takes out her wand a gives it a flick. My normal peasant clothes are replaced by a dark blue sleeveless dress with silver at the hem. My shoes were real glass heels. My hair flowed down my back and a silver tiara was on my head. "Now," Jade says. "My magic will only last 'till midnight, but I will be at the ball to steer your 'family' in the other direction." She changed. She had a sleeveless white sequined dress that stopped aboves her knees, white heels and a white short sleeved shawl. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and she had silver eyeshaow and light pink lipstick.

"All right. Let's get going." Jade says. She summoms a limo to take us to the palace. I ask her, "How are you able to do this?" She smiles. "Magic sweetie. I can do whatever I want." I'm confused. "Aren't their rules to this stuff?" She nods. "There is, but I just make wishes come true. It makes me happy to see all the customers happy." We chat as the limo drives us to the castle.


	4. Men Are Scared of The Bathroom

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

When we arrived at the palace, my jaw dropped. The palace was beautiful! The walls were a beautiful sea-green color that switched to aqua blue. Water flowed in and out of the ravines . Multicolored firework shot into the night sky illuminating the stars. "Wow." I said. Jade shrugged. I was surprised. "How can you not be impressed?!" She rolled her eyes, as we climbed out of the limo.

"I'm a fairy godmother remember? I've been to more castles than you can count. The first few times it like, 'Wow, cool!'. But now it's like I've seen this all before." She looked at me critically. "You see my point?" I nodded. We found the ballroom pretty easily, considering there was a sign that said in big golden letters, **ROYAL BALL TAKING PLACE! DO NOT DISTURB!**

The ballroom was simple yet elegant. The walls practically screamed the ocean. It was blue with all colors of the sea with little fish all over. Jade looked surprised. "Now this is something I haven't seen before." I saw my 'family' over by the royal family. Jade noticed where I was looking and steered me to the buffet table. "Do you think they saw me?" I asked. Jade shook her head. "They were turning around, but I brought you over here." I noticed a silver hairclip in Jade's hair. She removed it and it turned into her wand. "Don't worry I got this covered." She lowered her voice, so only I could hear her. "Don't turn around, I'll make you frown, pretend like you're looking at a smiley clown." As she said the words her wand glowed many colors. She flicked the wand toward Helen and my stepcousins. I looked at her. I

mean Come on! Those words were weird. She shrugged. "Hey, I don't write the spells, I just cast 'em." I turned my attention back to the food. I started to put some on my plate, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself facing Prince Percy. "Hey. Would you like to dance?"

**Jade's P.O.V**

Aw! How cute. Annabeth looked at me, as if for permission or something. I gently shooed her to go dance. But then tapped my wrist as to remind her of midnight. She took the Princes' hand and left. I sighed. "Young love." I muttered to myself. They started to dance. She was great! I didn't even have to use my magic to make her a better dancer. Oops! I shouldn't have said that. Melina was coming towards me. How did that spell not affect her? Instead of using my wand, I use my hands. "Misdirection, follow the vixen." She turned around and

headed toward what looked like the men's restroom. I snickered. _This is going to be one interesting evening._ Men were running out, screaming like little girls. I smiled to myself. "Thank gods I learned that spell." A boy with really black curly hair and dark eyes came up to me. He had a dark red dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants and brown high-tops. I smiled. Good thing I learned that appearance spell. Behind him was a girl with choppy brown hair braided down her left shoulder and eyes that could never decide on their color. They could be brown and in a blink of the eye they could be blue.

She had a sleeveless white dress that stopped above her ankles so you could see her cream ballet flats. "Do I have to do this?" The boy said. "Come on Leo!"

"Piiiipeeeer!" Leo complained.

"Leeeooo!" Piper shot back in the same tone.

"Excuse me," I said. "But do I know either of you?"

They shut up immediately. Piper smiled. "Hi, I'm Piper Elizabeth McLean. This is my friend Leonidas Michael Valdez. Leo, for short. I believe he has something to ask you." Leo glared at Piper. "Why are you even here? You have a boyfriend, Jason!" Leo pointed to a guy in a far corner. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Thalia's brother. He's go to be. Piper rolled her eyes. "I know that. But I'd never been to a royal ball before. Besides, why are you here? You're a guy."

"Touché. Anyway," He turned to me. "Wouldyouliketodance?" He said it really fast, so I did not understand a word he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry . Slow down." Leo repeated it so I could understand. I look at my watch. A full 50 minutes before midnight. Eh, why not. I got time to waste. "Sure." Leo said, "It's okay, I understand,. Wait, what?" I nodded.

He smiled. I noticed that he sort of looked like an elf. I took his hand and noticed Annabeth was smiling like crazy.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I noticed that Jade was dancing with a boy. I started smiling like crazy. I was happy that my new friend had found love. We kept on dancing all night long. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Jade. She looked panicked. "What's up?" She pointed at the clock. "Four minutes till midnight. We have to go!" I looked at Percy. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Jade grabbed my hand and pulled along as we sped out the castle. Wow.

She can run this fast in heels? Percy ran after us. Something fell to the ground, but I didn't look back. We ran outside until we were breathless. Jade grabbed my hand and poofed us home. She made the house clean, put me in my PJ's and got out. I noticed I still had my tiara. I hid it underneath one of the couch pillows and flattened it. The door opened.

"Huh." My stepmother said. "You actually followed the rules for once. Now, off to bed with you."

I ran upstairs and hit the bed. I touched my neck to feel the metal of my necklace, but it wasn't there. Oh my Gods! I dropped my necklace.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I looked at the necklace in my hands. On the back were the words, Annabeth Katrina Chase. Who is she? I made a promise to myself that night. Whoever this Annabeth is, I will find her.


	5. Jade Gets Busted

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The next morning, I get up and get dressed. A dirty white shirt, jeans and worn out converse. I tie my curls into a tight ponytail. I downstairs and hope my 'family', isn't awake. "ANNABETH!" someone shouts. I recognize the voice of my evil stepmother. She is standing with my two cousins who are total jerks. "Don't just stand there! Get cooking!" Helen says.

I go to the stove an get the ingredients for breakfast, eggs, flour, bacon, blah, blah, blah. When I finish there is a plate of eggs, bacon and sugar cookies for everyone except me of course. While there are eating, I go outside and get the mail. There is a loud pop and I know Jade is here. "You okay?" she asks. Her hair is in a braid down her back with golden ribbons. She has a short sleeved light green dress with a golden belt in the middle with teal wedges.

"No." I say. "I'm not okay. Dancing with Prince Percy was the best moment of my life."

Jade smiles devilishly. "Well, quit moping and open up the letter! I don't need to see what's in it."

I open the letter and can't believe my eyes.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Prince Percy is bent on finding the girl he danced with last night So, he will be coming to any young lady's house,_

_hoping that she is the one of his dreams._

_-King Poseidon_

Oh. My. Gods. Jade's expression changes to sadness. "I have to go. Evil family awaits." She leaves without a sound. I go back into the house and my 'family' is waiting for me. What a surprise! Helen opens her mouth to say something -a scathing comment of course- but I jut give her the letter. She reads it and screams even louder then last time. She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "I want you to go shopping and come back as fast as you can. We need to look ready for royalty." I go outside and walk to the mall. It's not that far from our house. I look at the list.

Make up

Dresses

Shoes

Jewelry

Accessories

It's going to be a long day, I tell myself.

**Isadora's P.O.V**

There's a knock at the door. "ANNABETH!" Melina shouts. I smack her head.

"Annabeth's not here, dipthong." I get up and answer it.

It's was Prince Percy and his dog Mrs. O'Leary being held by her trainer Sir Nico. "Hello, I'm looking for a girl."

Melina sat up straight and calls our Aunt Helen.

"I'm looking for a girl named," he checks something in his hand. "Annabeth Chase."

Our jaws drop. "ANNABETH CHASE?!" We all shout at the same time.

Then a puff of smoke appeared and a girl was standing there. **(Imagine Jade exactly when she was talking to Annabeth today).** She turns to the Prince. "Hi, I'm Jade. I know Annabeth Chase." She says.

"You do?" Prince Percy questions.

Then another puff of smoke appeared and standing there was a woman who looked in her early twenties' with wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes. "Jade," The woman says. Jade looks to the floor. "Busted." Nico muttered.

"Shut it." Jade hissed at him.

She turns to the woman. "Yes, Taraline?" She pronounced it like Tar-ra-li-ne.

"Have you been causing any trouble?" Taraline asks, her eyes burning with fire in them.

Jade was about to answer, but someone walks in the room that very minute.

It was...


	6. We Meet Jade's Mom

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I walk in carrying all the bags and boxes.

"All right." I say. "I got everything you asked for in every shade, surprisingly"

I didn't get to finish because my stepcousins shove me in a closet.

I pound on it demanding that they let me out.

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Who was that?" I ask.

The girls with the cake faces say, "Our maid."

I could obviously tell they were lying because you don't just shove someone into a closet for no reason.

I "accidentally" let go of Mrs. O'Leary's chain and she bounded toward the two girls chasing them away from the closet door.

Percy walks toward the closet door and opens it. A girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes falls out.

"Smooth moves Blondie." I smirk.

"Jade" who was standing next to me sucker-punched me in the gut.

"Shut up." She says, fire burning in her beautiful green eyes. She really looks like she could be Percy's sister.

I gulp and say, as if to swear on my life, "Yes ma'am."

**Percy's P.O.V**

I help "Blondie" up to her feet. "Are you Annabeth Chase?" I ask.

She meets my eyes and comes to a realization of who I am. Not that I actually want to be recognized.

She bows deeply and says, "Yes, Your Majesty."

I clasp the locket around her neck. "Then I think this is yours."

"Wait! What's going on?" Taraline asks.

Everybody starts talking at the same time and she shouts, "STOP!"

She points to Jade. "You. Only you. Tell me the truth."

Jade doesn't meet the eyes of Taraline.

"Jade?" Taraline says. Only her voice is more of a comforting tone instead of the booming voice she had earlier.

"Jade?" She repeats. "What happened?"

**Jade's P.O.V**

I broke looking into her big blue eyes. I told her the story and broke down in tears at the end.

I felt comforting arms wrap around me. "Hey," Taraline says. "I may be your mentor but I'm still your mother."

At those words everones mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!" They all shout.

Annabeth comes up tp me. "She's your mother?!"

I frown. "Did I forget to metion that?"

She nods. "Um, yeah! You kind of did!"

So I began the whole story of my grandfather and grandmother and how it came to be.

"Now, a long, long time ago..."


	7. An Unexpected Suprise

**Hello People of Earth,**

**I am very, very sorry. I have lost my inspiration for this story and am **

**not going on. It's just I have so much homework, a project I have to do,**

**a journal skirmish or whatever it's called. Sorry!**

**- HappyAnimalLover**


End file.
